


Double Drabble: Paying Off & Meaning

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Amanda are having fun going out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paying Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as two seperate drabbles, but together they make a double drabble. Thanks go to Ziana for her help and support in improving the second part.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> As usual, the Highlander universe is not mine in any way, only the storyline and wording of this story are; no money made, no infringement or harm intended.

  
"It's so funny watching a tall, well-knit self-assured millionaire get all shy," Amanda giggled, settling back into the seat beside Methos. He had finally taken on the role of the must-have gay friend for the evening to humour her, and she was enjoying herself with a vengeance.   
  
They continued to drink their cocktails and watch the exclusive bar's patrons. By now, Amanda had gathered five telephone numbers, two invitations for drinks, and most useful, three home addresses. Perhaps those places would benefit from a nightly visit by way of rope and skeleton keys? The evening was paying off...


	2. Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a discussion ensues

****  
  
Suddenly Methos pierced the bubbly lightness of the evening by asking, "Is that all the meaning you want from life?"  
  
"Lighten up, honey," Amanda retorted calmly, "Who needs meaning?"   
  
"If you don't, count yourself lucky. We are only so much sand in the desert. There is no meaning."  
  
"There is, silly." Despite her unchanged tone, she was more serious now. "It's everywhere. Meaning flows in between. Like water."  
  
"Water that will evaporate."   
  
"You don’t know that. I like to think the laughter I bring to the world, somehow stays around."  
  
Methos looked at her for a long moment. "Maybe."


End file.
